


I made your favorite.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made your favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I made your favorite.

0

Daryl pushed the door of the bedroom with a hip and winced when the door bounced back against the wall.

He huffed and walked into the room, put two mugs of tea on the bedside table and threw open the curtains and window, only to get wiped by a violent gush of wind in the face for his trouble.

He turned and jumped on the bed, jostling Merle out of his sleep. He didn't see the hand snake out of the bed, but felt it hit the side of his head. "Aw, ya fuck," he snapped, rubbing his head.

Merle chuckled and threw the comforter over his head to hide from the sun. "Serves ya right, ya lil' menace," he muttered, his voice muted by the thick blankets.

Daryl pursed his lips and grabbed his mug mulishly. "I made your favorite," he said. "See if I ever do anythin' nice for ya 'ever' again."

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
